


1.Starting Over

by Hetalia1912



Series: Kyungchul 50 Themes Challenge [1]
Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, POV First Person, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, ambiguous pov, offscreen self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	1.Starting Over

**Starting Over**

They say all bad things things go away with time.That things will eventually get better.That the bad times don't last forever.

Well I have something to say about that.

What a bunch of bullshit.

Things have never gotten better for me.If anything they've only gotten worse.


End file.
